Truth or Dare
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: What's the matter Kagome? Why do you look so shocked? Sesshomaru asked her, eyes glinting. You know you want me.... Sess X Kag
1. Let's play a game shall we?

**Truth or Dare**

Summary: "What's the matter Kagome?" "Why do you look so shocked?" Sesshomaru asked her, eyes glinting. "You know you want me..."

_Chapter 1: Let's play a game shall we?_

Lady Nefertiti: A reader asked me to why I hadn't posted any chapters of this fic yet, so here they are... enjoy!!

Kagome jumped out of the well, the way she always did. It was a Saturday, back in her time, so thankfully she wouldn't get any strange questions from her friends. She hated lying to them, telling them she had a disease, when she was in fact, perfectly healthy.

She walked out of the well and made her way towards Kaede's village, which was in Inuyasha's forest. Suddenly she clenched her jaw. Everything here, **EVERYTHING** reminded her of Inuyasha. Not the rest of her friends, not Sango, not Miroku, not Sesshomaru, but him. Was it her fault that she had released him from the tree, so long ago? Was it her fault that she went from day to day, seething with rage, regretting her actions? " I should call Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's replica, but I'm so damn selfless." She mumbled to herself.

Stumbling over a tree root, she looked up and came face to face with none other than Sesshomaru. 'Well…well… speak of the Devil' She thought vaguely. "Hello Sesshomaru, funny seeing you here, are you looking for Inuyasha?" He sighed and shook his head. 'It would be so like her to assume that I'm here for the Tetsuiga.' 'But it is my fault, after all, that is why I'm usually here.'

"Kagome." He said and Her jaw hit the ground, but he didn't notice. "I'm here for a different reason. She didn't say anything, but just nodded dumbly. "Tell me, do you hate me Kagome?" She gave him a confused look, as she thought over his words…. It was such a simple question. 'Do I hate him?' she thought over and over again. 'Do I really?'

She looked into his eyes, an emotion flickered in his eyes, but it was gone the next minute. "No, Sesshomaru I don't, I never did. Just because you and your brother….err..well… half, have your differences it's not my place to judge you."

"I see." Was the only thing Sesshomaru said and then he smirked, saying, "Well in that case, I'll make you a deal." 'Say what?' She thought. He looked at her expression, trying to contemplate what he was trying to say. He had always wondered why he hadn't asked her before. Perhaps it was his own pride that made him act the way he did. There she stood, next to **HIM**, his hanyou brother, defending him to no end.

He walked closer to her and she took a step back, "Look, if you're going to Kill me, why are you wasting your time?" He suddenly stopped walking, surprised to hear those words. "Is that what you think I'm here for? That I'm a cold-blooded icy assassin?" "No, If I wanted to kill you, I'd have already done it and have been on my way."

"Well then?" she asked, tapping her foot, looking impatient. "Well Kagome….if you're willing, let's play a game shall we?" he said simply. **_"WHAT??!!"_** she screeched at the top of her lungs. She did **NOT** like where this situation was going….no, not at all. Just what the heck was his problem? Here he comes sauntering into Kaede's village saying he wants to Play with me? Just what the bloody hell did **THAT **mean anyway? Why did that sound so dirty? She looked at him, and he looked completely unruffled, like he hadn't said anything bad.

**'GRR…'** 'Men…err...well demons in this case.' "What do you really want Sesshomaru?" She blushed red at his expression. 'oops bad choice of words.'

"I'm on my way to Kaede's village, right now, why don't we talk there?" She almost pleaded. 'Right, where there's people and not just **US.**' She nodded. He thought it over and said "No I'd rather talk to you where we were alone and there was just us."

"So, instead of a fight, I'll challenge you to something different, Winner takes all." She started to glare at him. 'Just what the heck was Sesshomaru talking about anyway?' "I'm listening Sesshomaru." She sighed and nodded towards him. "The game is called "Truth or Dare." He chuckled at her expression. She had gone completely white. She **HATED** that game, ever since she was a little girl. She hated it because……….she always lost.

"I don't like that game, so I decline, goodbye." He grabbed her wrist and said "Well actually, you don't have a choice." She raised an eyebrow at him. 'Yup Sesshomaru has completely and utterly lost his marbles.' She had to remember to record this in her diary.

"Look Sesshomaru, I don't really have that much patience, so would you please hurry it up so I can be on my way?" He nodded and said "Fair enough. If you lose, I'm the winner, but if I lose, I'm still the Winner." She gaped at him and thought. **'JUST WHAT THE HELL DID HE HAVE IN MIND??!!!?'**

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!!!_


	2. I'll go first

_Chapter 2: "I'll go first…"_

Last time: 'Just what the Hell did he have in mind!!'

Kagome continued to gape at Sesshomaru, as if he'd grown another head, or two. 'Now why exactly did he want to win at so badly?' She thought vaguely. 'What doesn't he already have that he wants to have so badly now?'

Suddenly her conscious decided to 'pop in' and put it's two cents in. _'Boy aren't you a naïve miko.'_ Conscious rolled it's eyes and said _'Why do you possibly think he's asking **YOU**? Why do you think he's here looking for **YOU**? Why do you think that he said **YOU **don't have a choice? Why do you think that…..'_

"Shut-up stupid conscious…" she muttered.

"Now do you want to go first or should I?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Never mind, I'll go first." "Truth or dare?" He smirked at her. 'If she picks truth and **LIES**…then she's mine.' 'If she picks dare and doesn't do it…she mine.' 'Of course if she wins she's still mine….even if I haul her off like a potato sack.' He thought. He didn't exactly want to resort to that….but if he had no other choice….. 'I like my rules….'

Kagome glared at him, stood her ground and said, crossing her arms, "I pick Truth Sesshomaru." Honestly she would not lose to the likes of him! She would show him that Human were **NOT** worthless! She would win, rub it in his face and walk off!!!! 'Yeah that's what I'll **DO**!!'

"Fine." He said leaning against a tree. "I'll start off easy….since you said you're not exactly 'good' at the game. "Tell me Kagome…..if it was me stuck to the tree when you first came out of the well….and you **KNEW** that I was a human-hater, a killer, a threat to mankind, and an evil assassin…would you have still released me?"

Kagome stood there as if she had stopped breathing, the wind seemed to be the only thing that seemed to be moving, whipping at her hair. 'Did he just lower himself…telling me of all people…..calling himself as an evil demon?' 'What exactly is his motive?' 'This game just doesn't make sense.' 'So if I say no….then do I win or lose?' She knew what her answer was….the first time she had seen Sesshomaru was when he was standing on the large, overgrown, demon, with red eyes. He looked totally out of place to be there. It was as if an angel had come to destroy a demon with that evil green whip thing of his…..

He saw her battle with her inner self, 'So she doesn't know what to say to me.' He thought. He wondered why her opinion was so important to him. He didn't know why he wanted to ask her why she stood by such a mongrel like his brother, he knew the reason wasn't just the shikon jewel, there was something else in her eyes….was it hope???

'About what though? That one day…maybe Inuyasha would……'..he didn't know why he wanted to protect her….to make her feel better…..to tell her that she wasn't a 'worthless wench'….that her opinion and outlook on life was more important than any dumb jewel…..and he didn't know why he wanted her……..

"Sesshomaru…. Look, the first time I saw you was when you were standing on that ugly demon's shoulder….wearing that white outfit, with your silky silver hair and that cute fluffy thing…." "What is it anyway?"…. "Well…I thought you were out of place to be standing there."

"I thought why would an angel be standing on something so vile and ugly? And I was more than shocked to hear you were Inuyasha's brother err…half." "Well, anyway….. had I known who you were at that time…brother or not….evil or not… that you wanted to kill Inuyasha for a sword….I still would've released you…." "I don't know why, it's not because you're so damn cute, or the fact you're better looking or more powerful…" "It's just that …..no one deserves to have to suffer right?" She said softly and looked up at him.

'I can't believe she didn't lie….' He thought. 'And that was one heck of a long answer….' ' I was expecting just a 'yes or a no.' Well I guess she wasn't an ordinary human or un-intelligent, after all. 'And when she said I was cute, better looking and more powerful….she was being honest.' Vaguely he wondered why he didn't corner her sooner with this game.

But her last words were what impacted him the most… she said 'no one deserves to have to suffer…' did she suffer then? Because of Inuyasha? 'She'd spent almost two years with him….' 'Had she been suffering all this time?' but she'd never said anything to anyone….ever. "And you've been suffering with Inuyasha all this time….yet you've never uttered a word." He said simply.

"How'd you guess that so quickly?" she asked him. She didn't tell him….she hadn't told anyone, did it show on her face? How could he tell in less than 5 seconds when her friends hadn't been able to in two years?

"It shows in your eyes….Kagome." both were so absorbed in talking to each other that they had forgotten they were still playing a game. They stood staring into each others eyes for what seemed the longest time….like it was just them in the world, with no problems….no evil….just no one but them...A demon lord and his lady……

'Why though?' Kagome thought. 'Why is **HE** the one who can understand me the most….a demon lord no less?? Someone who's supposed to hate me…!!' Why doesn't he want to kill me….Why doesn't he want to grab me by the throat and tell me 'You've got about 3 seconds to live?' '**WHY** is he standing here in broad daylight asking **MY **opinion?!' 'Why….'

"Kagome, Are you alright?" He asked her. She seemed to be lost in her own little world. Quite amusing actually, he could've hauled her off right now, and she still wouldn't have known….. She didn't answer him, but rather, it looked as if she was going to faint? What an unexpected turn of events……

"Er…I'm fine Sesshomaru, it's just that, coming from you….it seems a bit odd….I think I must be dreaming."

A rustle in the trees caused Sesshomaru to turn his head, and look towards it. He hoped it wasn't Inuyasha, he didn't want to kill him in front of Kagome.

Kagome decided it was time to find out the truth about what was going on and so, she didn't run away when his back was turned, he'd probably catch her and…..then he'd jump…errr…..then she turned a nice shade of red… 'nope….dirty thoughts…..' '**OUT!!!!! OUT!!!! OUT!!!!**'

'Sesshomaru…." She started. Okay she was going to continue and then leave him….. 'leave him…..' Her eyes widened…..Something about that sentence just didn't seem right…..

He turned around and said "Yes?" Her face seemed to have been holding a blush that was now slowly disappearing, her jaw was clenched, she had grasped her hands tightly, as if she was trying to say something difficult but it wouldn't come out…..

"Sesshomaru I….." but she had trailed off.

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!!! _


	3. Two can play at this game

_Chapter 3: "Two can play at this game……"_

Last time: '…..but she had trailed off….'

Kagome cleared her throat before she started to speak, saying "Well….Sesshomaru…since you inquired that I must become yours…and the Lady of the Western lands…I too have a (Ahem) some things that I'd like from you."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, he certainly wasn't expecting this….He'd thought she'd yell for Inuyasha crying bloody murder……'What a feisty little thing' 'She wants to play….okay I can work with that…..' This'd be easier than he thought.

"I dare you Sesshomaru…..to do something you wouldn't dare of ever doing….." she smirked at him. 'If he does or doesn't do it….it wouldn't matter, he wants me anyway.' " I get to play **_TRUTH and DARE_** on you….since you want me so **BAD**."

"Fair enough." He said evenly.

"Tell me the truth Sesshomaru….was there **EVER** a time, when you saw me for me and not just 'Inuyasha's wench?' 'Was there ever a time when you thought of me or wonder WHY I stand by him….even though he's a back-stabber, and a jerk?" she said and then took a deep breath. Her heart would be crushed if he said 'no.' because for her? She thought he was 'as hot as hell' ever since she had laid eyes on him…..

There was something in his eyes, that made Kagome wonder….what he was thinking of...it made her want to stare into his eyes….forever. What was it exactly that made him so different from Inuyasha?

They shared looks…was that the only thing? Would things have been different if Inuyasha was a full-blooded demon? Would things have been different if she was to mate with Inuyasha and there was no Kikyo?

No….they wouldn't….Inuyasha might have lived in the castle with Sesshomaru, but he'd still have his cocky attitude and 'play the field' even if there was no Kikyo. Sesshomaru still would've been the Heir….and would still hate Inuyasha, because he had a different mother. Inuyasha would still be unloved either way….and would remain lonely as always……

"Kagome? Kagome dear…why are you spacing out? Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked coming closer.

"Err….Yes, I'm fine." She said hastily. "So what is your answer Sesshomaru?" she asked a bit hesitant on her part.

" Yes, actually Kagome I did see 'you for you'. It was when Inuyasha and you followed me into the grave of our father's to get tetsuiga."

"I had been so bent on getting the sword I didn't realize that it was YOU who was telling Inuyasha what to do…hurting my pride by getting the sword, just to rub it in my face."

"Later I had realized that you didn't need Inuyasha at all….I had overlooked it, just because you were a human."

"He loved you….I know…I am his brother after all, and it was pitiful to see him betray you so….just for his previous love, Kikyo." She was someone he could not let go of, even when she was alive. Of course she hated me, possibly brain-washed Inuyasha to hate me more………"

"I already know why you stand by Inuyasha, Kagome." "It is because of your honor…. you will complete what you started, complete that shattered jewel you broke because you feel it's your responsibility, then move on with your life….without him."

'That was **SOME** answer.' She thought. "I'm sorry…" Kagome began. "I didn't mean to…"

Sesshomaru just shook his head and then smirked, much to her astonishment.

"Now that you know that I don't hate you….or other things…..you must still know that I want you….lest I haul you off myself….." he said.

She sighed, "Yes, but you've forgotten….there's one more thing I must ask you… **DEAR**………

_Lady Nefertiti : Chapter 3!!! Please read and review!!!! _


	4. That little something in your eyes

_Chapter 4: That little something in your eyes……_

Last time: "Yes, but you've forgotten…there's one more thing I must ask you…**DEAR**…

She didn't know how long it'd been since she was standing there with Sesshomaru, but she didn't care. Both were lost in their own little world, not a care of what was happening around them.

While vaguely thinking of what she should say to Sesshomaru now, she wondered where the rest of her friends were. She had told them she'd be coming here today. "Did you hate humans because you were taught to Sesshomaru? Or from what you've seen with your own eyes?" **_(your own gold, damn, sexy, gorgeous eyes)_** she thought.

His answer had surprised Kagome because she had thought that his view of them was as cold and vile beings. He sighed and looked off into the distance, as if he were thinking hard about something he wished he had forgotten. "I don't **HATE** all humans, Kagome. Everyone has just stereotyped me as such a blood thirsty killer." "It hurt my mother to see father with a human woman."

"Mother had stopped believing in love…she wondered how and why Inu-tashio could have another mate….didn't he love her?" "And thus she died….of heartbreak, I assume." Kagome had been silent throughout all of this, and now knew why Sesshomaru didn't like his 'little brother.' It wasn't just because of tetsuiga…..it was because he saw Inuyasha….as a betrayal towards his mother.

"Then why do you love me? Or do you love me at all?" Kagome asked him, a bit sharply.

"I've realized that all humans aren't the same." He said. "I wondered **WHY** you were so different from all the others." "Why you never walked away from my brother….when you so easily could've." "You don't flinch when I threaten you, you yell in my face if come near you, you tell me that **I AM** the scum of the earth and need a _personality test_." He smirked and continued.

"If you were smart then you'd run away from me….yet you run towards me Kagome…." "I see the fear and anger in your eyes….directed not towards me…but another."

"If I look into your stormy blue eyes," he said continuing, touching her cheek gently. "I can see the adrenaline rushing through your veins right now." "You agreed to be mine…why?" He continued. His voice caused her to shiver.

"Why do you want to be the lady of the western lands Kagome?" "Is it because I'm making you? Or is it because the **WANT** I can see in your eyes?"

'How is he able to read me so well!' Kagome asked herself. " I didn't know you saw me like that….." Kagome said gaping at him. "Do you love me Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered to him "Like I've always loved you?" "Would you've be mine….Sesshomaru…if I had stopped time?" She asked him simply.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru started in a deep voice…. Suddenly hesitant to touch her perfectly smooth and porcelain and white skin.

she pulled him closer, gripping his silk shirt, drowning into his gold eyes. "Sesshomaru..." She whispered. "Dare me...dare me to do something..."

" Kagome...touch…." but suddenly, Sesshomaru was cut off by a loud and angry voice...

"Kagome! What is **HE** doing here with you and Soo damn bloody close too?!" "and what the **HELL**???" "He's touching you Kagome! What are you…. stupid? He's going to kill you!"

Kagome sighed and thought 'Looks like my keeper is here.'

_Lady Nefertiti: Yay!! Chapter 4 is now up…. please read and review!!!! _


	5. A dare is to die for

_Chapter 5: A dare is to die for……._

Last time: Kagome sighed and thought, 'Looks like my keeper is here.'

She ignored his voice….it just hurt her ears now to hear him yell at her. 'Sesshomaru would **NEVER** yell at me,' She thought. She pulled him closer, gripping his silk shirt, drowning into his gold eyes. "Sesshomaru..." She whispered softly, she shivered and said something into his chest.

'What the hell is wrong with this picture?' Inuyasha gaped at the both of them, unable to understand what was going on or why Kagome was so touchy-feely with his half-brother right now. Something came and went on his face, revulsion? horror, fear? Shock? "Kagome what…what did he do to you?" he managed. "He didn't….did he?"

'Hmmm.' Kagome thought looking at Inuyasha as if he were an insolent 'Dog.' Here she was, trying to kiss Sesshomaru when Inuyasha had to 'butt' in and destroy her little game.

"Inuyasha, perhaps you are blind to the fact that I am trying to kiss your brother right now"….she started, yanking Sesshomaru closer to her. "I don't say anything when you're off with Kikyo...so begone." She waved her hand at him as if she were dismissing him.

Sesshomaru looked at his little brother coldly and said, annoyed that he had been interrupted, "Why would you assume that I would hurt Kagome ….Inuyasha?"

"Because you **ALWAYS** tried to kill her before you idiot!!!! What makes today different?…what…" Inuyasha trailed off and didn't continue. 'Oh it's because it seems as though he fell in stupid love with 'My Kagome' and they're so close it looks as if he wants to kiss her senseless and it seems as if they want to never let go of each other….'

"Inuyasha, I'll make you a deal…." Kagome started. 'She will?' Sesshomaru thought frowning….not liking this idea at all…..

"I **DARE **you that you have to tell **YOUR **Kikyo you don't want her anymore…..that you love me, and always will….. and this better not be a lie." Kagome said softly.

"I can't tell her **THAT**!!" Inuyasha said. "I made a promise that I'd always be there for her…." "And It would hurt her if I said that I didn't love her anymore."

Kagome ignored him and then said, "If she agrees calmly and leaves saying that **SHE **was just playing with you **AND** doesn't want you anymore either, I'll stay with you….."

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her waist and growled softly, clearly showing that he was beyond pissed about this situation. Seriously did she want to go back to that hanyou of a mutt? He wouldn't let her……

"**BUT** there's a catch……you have until tomorrow." "If Kikyo disagrees with you, makes a fuss….I'll walk…..

Sesshomaru didn't loosen his grip on her, instead he looked at Inuyasha, eyes clearly showing that Kikyo had better disagree because Kagome was his……

"Why would you dare me to do something so hurtful Kagome?" "Why would you want to hurt me so?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome glared at him and then scoffed saying, "How many times have you hurt me Inuyasha?" "Do you know how many times you've broken my heart?"

"Yes, I do believe that you need to be taught a lesson, you dog."

Inuyasha was stunned that Kagome could act so…. 'different?' Here she was, sitting on Sesshomaru's lap, all snug and comfortable, laughing at him and telling him what to do….while Sesshomaru, sat and went along with whatever she was saying……

'Yup, something is definitely wrong with this picture.' He knew he had to agree with Kagome, 'So if Kikyo leaves quietly, Kagome would be his?' or if 'Kikyo makes a fuss…Kagome'd walk….?' (A/N: walk away).

He could do that….no he couldn't…..this was bad…. 'I'd rather go with truth..' For the first time….Inuyasha didn't know what to do. It wasn't fair, he loved the both of them….but he couldn't have both could he?

"Inuyasha I believe we're waiting for an answer." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

"Fine, I'll go along with your little plan, Kagome." Inuyasha grumbled, knowing that he'd regret it either way……

"One more thing Inuyasha…." Kagome said. "Kikyo has a part of my soul….I want it back…." "That means that Kikyo will be goner…if I walk…"

"You will lose either way….." was the last thing Kagome said, smirking at his baffled face.

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!!!!_


	6. This was the truth

_Chapter 6: This was the truth……_

Last time: "You will lose either way….." was the last thing Kagome said, smirking at his baffled face.

Her eyes filled with sorrow as she watched Inuyasha's retreating back and slumped shoulders….wondering why or what the heck she had just done. She buried her head in Sesshomaru's chest and started to cry softly.

Sesshomaru sighed and stroked her back softly. "It had to be said Kagome." "He'd never learn if someone didn't shake some sense into that Hanyou." 'and you were the only one who could've been able to do that.'

"He'll never trust me again Sesshomaru! What did I just do? I am/was his best and only real friend!!!" she started to sob louder.

He might've been your friend, he thought…. 'But he's stabbed you how many times in the back?'

He didn't say anything to her, but was lost in his own thoughts 'So now that Inuyasha saw Kagome and me together all mushy and clingy….

He looked and listened to her rambling on an on about whatnot, punching him in the chest, angry at herself, as she went on, not caring if anyone was listening to her. He sighed and somehow knew that this is where he wanted to be…..

Suddenly he tightened his grip on her and went back to her declaration about going with Inuyasha. 'Did she mean it?' 'About being with him and dumping Kikyo?' He wouldn't let her go….no, not at all….

"And I'll bet that pathetic half-breed even believes all that rubbish I said. Ha! As if!" " He's my friend….my first friend and even though he's an aggressive little Baka, I think he's got no brains….they're probably cobwebs filled with the name Kikyo!!!! "And I'll bet he never even knew that!!! I don't know…." Kagome was suddenly cut off by Sesshomaru who silenced her with a kiss……

"Eh?" she gave him a quizzical look. "Did he just kiss me?" She sighed and looked into his amber eyes. "So you really **DO** love me huh Sesshomaru?" she said coyly….playing with a strand of his silver hair. "hmm…I wish I had hair so smooth…" she said out loud, a rhetorical statement not meant to be answered.

He tried to stop her from touching his hair…..did she even know what she was doing to him?

"Have I ever lied Kagome?" he asked her chuckling at her expression. "And besides all that drama I went through before….if you wanted to play with me…..I don't believe I was faking it."

"Besides since you want to be mine so **BAD**, I was thinking……" He wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a look which made her flush red. She tried to smack him but he caught her wrist and kissed it instead.

_(A/N: okay readers…I know He'd never 'wiggle' his eyebrows at Kags...or ever come to think of it…but work with me here! We've got to make it sound realistic!!! )_

"Hey I was trying to hurt you!….so hold still Sesshomaru!!!"

'Perhaps it should be me who should be doing the hurting Kagome…' he thought vaguely.

Then his eyes hardened a bit and asked "…Did you mean what you said to Inuyasha?" He asked her. He was interested in knowing if what Kagome said was indeed true.

She'd said, 'I **DARE** you that you have to tell **YOUR** Kikyo you don't want her anymore…..that you love me, and always will….. and this better not be a lie.' And she'd said something that…. well…didn't sit well with him.

'If she agrees calmly and leaves saying that **SHE **was just playing with you **AND** doesn't want you anymore either, I'll stay with you…..'

"She looked at him and grinned…. "You should've been paying more attention to my words Sesshy-kun!!!" she said laughing at him as if he were a child.

He growled at her and started to tickle her stomach, which made her laugh till her face went blue…and then he stopped seeing that her face shouldn't be that color. _(A/N: grin smart demon isn't he?!)_

Kagome muttered something incoherent then and relaxed into his embrace, falling asleep due to yelling at no one.

He shrugged and thought 'Oh well….there'll be other times…..' 'until tomorrow Kagome…..until tomorrow…….'

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!!_


	7. Skipping over some details part 1

_Chapter 7: Skipping over some details……pt 1_

Last time: He shrugged and thought 'Oh well….there'll be other times…..' 'until tomorrow Kagome…..until tomorrow…….'

_-Flashback-_

_'You should've been paying more attention to my words Sesshy-kun!!!'_

_-End Flashback-_

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that he'd let Kagome call him that. No one used nick-names with him and lived to tell the tale. He sighed and shifted Kagome into a more comfortable position.

'I should've listened better?' Now what did that mean exactly? He assumed Kagome had a plan of some sort or she had completely been brainwashed and decided to go along with Inuyasha after all.

"He'll never trust me again….." Kagome mumbled while sleeping.

He looked down at her and sighed. 'Silly, always so dependable and loyal even when someone tortures her emotionally and physically?….'

Sesshomaru even guessed that she'd invite Naraku to a tea party and let bygones be bygones…….

'But those words she'd said to me before….' Did she mean it?

_-Flashback-_

_'Do you love me Sesshomaru?' Kagome whispered to him 'Like I've always loved you?' 'Would you've be mine….Sesshomaru…if I had stopped time?'_

_-End Flashback-_

Suddenly there was a loud **"BAAAMM,"** and dozens of birds flew out of the trees. Sesshomaru glared towards where the sound was coming from, he had a pretty good idea who had made that sound and why.

Kagome woke up in a shock, due to the loud sound. "What was that!"

"Nothing." He kissed her neck and told her to go back to sleep.

Throughout this whole scenario, someone was watching the couple from behind the trees, eyes narrowed, with a glare that promised death.

Of course what he didn't know was that Sesshomaru had already caught his scent…….

_-With Sango and Miroku-_

Both were sitting together in the shade of a large tree, watching Inuyasha swear every curse in the book. He was pacing back and forth furiously as if his life depended on it.

Sango watched him for about 5 minutes and then closed her eyes, feeling dizzy. Miroku watched him, his staff on his lap, arm around Sango. He guessed it had something to do with Kagome…..it always was….

"Inuyasha," Miroku started finally. "What is the matter with you?"

**"MATTER?"** "What is the matter with me?!" "It's Kagome….right now she and my bastard half-brother are all over each other in the clearing near the well !!!! you should've heard what they were saying to each other!!! If they really wanted they should get a room!!!!"

Miroku chuckled at Inuyasha's red face, which matched his red outfit. 'So Kagome-sama decided to move on huh?' 'Good for her…..at least it's not Kouga.'

Inuyasha continued on with his rant……. "And she challenged me to this 'truth or dare' thing and said that if she won or something then I have to give Kiyko's soul to her….and if she lost then…she'd stay with me or something like that….."

'Hmm...how interesting.' Miroku thought. 'So Kagome wanted to play and torture Inuyasha this time around?'

Miroku didn't respond to Inuyasha, but closed his eyes and would just sit back and watch the scenes unfold……

'Inuyasha had it coming to him……' he thought.

_Lady Nefertiti: YAY!!! Chapter 7 done!!!_

_and oh don't forget to read and review!!!!_


	8. Skipping over some details part 2

_Chapter 8: Skipping over some details….part 2…._

Last time: 'Inuyasha had it coming to him……' he thought.

_-Kaede's hut-_

"Why does Kagome always do this to me?" Inuyasha grumbled. "I didn't do anything to her…….."

Miroku choked, "I beg your pardon?" "Inuyasha my dear demented sorry friend…..you had it coming to you." "It hurts to see her with someone else doesn't it? Yes, I believe now you know why……"

"Kikyo stands between the two of you, yes she does…..either you solve the problem or don't do anything about it at all…….." Miroku said wisely. Suddenly they were interrupted by a……

'**BAAM' 'BAAM' 'BAAM.' **

"And what is that?" Miroku asked.

"I kinda told Kouga what was going on and he's around errr…..knocking down trees…….." "He knows better than to get into a problem with Sesshomaru….." Inuyasha said, looking sheepish at Miroku's disapproving look.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

She woke up with a jolt to hear **'BAAM' 'BAAM' 'BAAM'**

"Now what do you suppose that is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

"I believe that has to be the Leader of the Wolf tribe, Kouga." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

'hmm, well he sounds angry…..' Kagome thought.

_(A/N: no really?) _

"So what's your plan Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Plan?" She asked him. "Oh you mean what I'm supposed to do with Inuyasha…." "I suppose we should go see him ne?"

She got off Sesshomaru and stood up, stretching a bit. "Do you know where he was headed?"

"The hut." Sesshomaru said, 'And no doubt, we'll run into the wolf on our way there…..' what a bother he thought.

"Well I suppose it's time to get down to business," Kagome thought aloud "And I never back down on my words Sesshomaru……"

'I can see that…..' he thought shaking his head in frustration?

"I Do wonder why Kouga is so upset though…..I suppose Inuyasha had something to do with it….." Kagome mumbled.

"He really never could keep his big mouth shut….." Kagome said, sighing.

Sesshomaru smirked and looked at her thoughtfully, 'So she does have a plan up her sleeve.'

_-Flashback- _

'_Inuyasha, I'll make you a deal….' Kagome had started._

'_I DARE you that you have to tell YOUR Kikyo you don't want her anymore…..that you love me, and always will….. and this better not be a lie.' _

'_If she agrees calmly and leaves saying that SHE was just playing with you AND doesn't want you anymore either, I'll stay with you…..'_

"_BUT there's a catch……you have until tomorrow." "If Kikyo disagrees with you, makes a fuss….I'll walk….. '_

_-End flashback- _

But that wasn't right…..Kagome had told him herself that She didn't love, like or whatever Inuyasha at all anymore…..so what was she playing at? Sesshomaru walked silently along Kagome as she talked about something he was not paying attention to, no…. not in the slightest.

She'd jumbled up the words and there was a hint in it….but even he couldn't pick it up……….. 'Walk?' She'd walk where? And 'stay?' she'd stay with Inuyasha?

But She'd also said that 'I **DARE **you that you have to tell **YOUR **Kikyo you don't want her anymore…..that you love me, and always will….. and this better not be a lie.'

**_So did she love Inuyasha at all?????_**

_Lady Nefertiti: Sesshomaru's confused!!!!! _

_Please read and review!_


	9. What do you expect me to say?

_Chapter 9: What do you expect me to say?_

Last time: So did she love Inuyasha at all?????

He just couldn't believe his ears when he heard it….from Inuyasha's look Kouga knew that Inuyasha wasn't lying. After all why would he lie about something like this? Kagome had always said that she didn't love him…..so she meant it….but with Sesshomaru??? What did he have that Kouga didn't?

(A/N: I can think of a lot of things Kouga…..)

_-Flashback- _

_Inuyasha had come face to face with Kouga and said "Well look who it is…..Kouga." "Come to lay your claim on Kagome? Well be my guest, by all means….oh before you do….why don't you dig your own grave?" _

_But Kouga just gaped at Inuyasha's coolness….._

"_What's the matter Kouga?" Inuyasha said. "Don't you want her since I backed down?" "Amazing what time can do to a person ne?"_

_Inuyasha passed by Kouga and said when they were shoulder to shoulder "But you might want to be careful…..the devil's playing with her now…..and he doesn't seem to want to leave her……"_

"_Inuyasha." Kouga said, in a tone that was strange for him. _

_Inuyasha continued to walk and said over his shoulder "It's Sesshomaru… and if you like your head and want to keep your body parts intact…I suggest you start to get friendly with Ayame and forget about Kagome." _

"_Kagome just told me something that I cannot ignore….." Inuyasha said, and with that he was gone……_

_-End Flashback- _

Kouga didn't know how long he'd been knocking down trees...but it sure felt good taking his anger out on the trees……

'You should've seen it coming Kouga…' his conscious started. 'She got sick of you're line and Inuyasha's defensive nature and she went for what **SHE **wanted…not what **YOU **wanted…..'

"Shut it stupid conscious…" Kouga said growling. He wasn't a fool to go and mess with Sesshomaru…. ' Arrogant bastard always gets what he wants…..'

_-With Sesshomaru and Kagome- (walking towards the hut) _

Okay, Sesshomaru was a patient demon and respected other peoples ideas and values (etc) (etc)…..but really, enough was enough… was Kagome perhaps getting a 'kick' out of torturing him for information that was his right to know?

He watched Kagome frown a little as if she was thinking, then she hummed smiling a little…..strange….Suddenly he had an idea. He could grab her and pin her to the ground, get on top of her and tell her that he wouldn't get off of her unless she told him what he wanted to know….and if she still disagreed he could get friendly with her…..

As much as that idea was appealing, he ……

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome began.

"Yes?" he said, hoping that he wouldn't have to resort to 'manhandling' Kagome.

(A/N: ha-ha….sorry had to put that in…..)

'**BAAM…BAAM…BAAM.' **

"Oh honestly!" Kagome said, "That really is so annoying….." She opened her mouth and was about to speak when a voice stopped her….

"**KAGOME**…."

The voice was so very cold…..

She turned and sighed, 'Kouga.' She had a feeling it was him, and by his blank expression, she didn't think a conversation would be sufficient enough to stop his anger.

"Hello Kouga….." She began lamely. "Uhm…What brings you here?"

He just turned his back to her and said, "What do you expect me to say to you Kagome?"

She gave him a confused look, but didn't reply. Sesshomaru just looked plain bored and wondered what Kouga would say next.

"It seems as though you've been busy since I've been away." Kouga began in his cold voice.

"Now wait a minute! That's not fair Kouga! I don't have to tell you what I'm doing every second of the day? Who are you my keeper? My mate?" She was angry at Kouga and had enough of this foolish nonsense.

"No you're not my mate Kagome.." he walked closer, but a growl from Sesshomaru clearly told him to stay where he was……

Kouga shrugged, stopped as Kagome had requested and said, "It's funny though….I ran into Inuyasha who said some interesting things……" "If you wanted a play-toy for the time being, Kagome….I was always avail……" Kouga was cut off by Sesshomaru, who had grabbed him by his neck.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you…." He said softly.

Kagome sighed and looked down, not believing the mess she was creating between two demons and a half…..

_(A/N: ha-ha!!! two demons Kouga/Sesshomaru and half Inuyasha) _

"Oh Sesshomaru put him down….." Kagome said in an exasperated voice.

He looked at her and said "As you wish." And then 'dropped' him to the ground a bit roughly.

Kagome recalled Her previous conversation with Sesshomaru and thought it was time to tell Kouga the truth………

(A/N: okay I was going to leave you here…but I decided to keep going….because of my readers and their nice reviews !!!)

_-Kagome's Flashback-_

_She'd told Sesshomaru that if well….he wanted her …said that if she must become his …and the Lady of the Western lands…she too had (Ahem) some things that she'd like from him…. _

'_I had basically told him that I had some things I wanted from him when I became the **LADY OF THE WEST**????' Her face burned red._

_He hadn't even mentioned that!!! and here she was declaring **THAT **and he **AGREED **with her!!!! Was something wrong with her mind or his? _

_-End Kagome's Flashback- _

She took a deep breath as thought 'Well...it's now or never..'

"Now Kouga, As you are aware you have constantly been pestering me, believing that I'm yours…..but that is not indeed the case…**AT ALL**……" "So I have decided to take a stand on my own….."

Not actually believing that this was going to come from her mouth she said… "Now I err…." 'I can't believe I'm going to say this……..god help me……' Kagome thought.

She cleared her throat and said "Now I….I love him…." She pointed at Sesshomaru, with a shaky finger, who looked at her with an amused expression. "And he's the one I want to be with….."

Kagome turned a shade of white and continued, "And I don't want him to hurt you….so please just back off……" and then she gasped for air……hoping those words would suffice.

Kouga just looked at her, unable to put two words together…..

She looked at Kouga and then said "Well?"

Kouga narrowed his eyes, much to Kagome's surprise and he said one thing, **"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY KAGOME????" **

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 9!!_

_Please read and review!!!!_


	10. Drama of sorts

_Chapter 10: Drama….of sorts….._

Last time: Kouga narrowed his eyes, much to Kagome's surprise and he said one thing, "**WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY KAGOME????"**

Kagome had been quite taken aback by Kouga's loud and err…angry outburst directed towards her. 'Usually it's towards Inuyasha.' Ah well…….

"Well are you coming to Kaede's hut Kouga?" Kagome asked him, hesitantly.

"I might as well…."Kouga grumbled. "I was on my way to see **YOU **anyway…but it seems like you've already got two demons to play with right now….and I'm not included….."

_(A/N: Aww….Does Kouga-kun feel left out?) _

Kagome decided that it was best to leave off saying anything else to Kouga…..for now……Kouga and Inuyasha were her friends and well….she didn't want to lose any of her friends just because she loved someone else. It wasn't fair to them and quite technically it wasn't fair to Sesshomaru…..

'Oops?' 'Did I just say Sesshomaru?' Kagome thought. 'Eh-heh.' 'of course I meant the man err…demon that I mate…err….marry…'

(A/N: Did someone tell Kags that we know already? )

Everyone walked silently towards Kaede's hut, but tense shoulders, vicious looks and the act of 'cracking knuckles' clearly showed the severity of the issue.

She walked in with Sesshomaru and said Hello to everyone, Inuyasha just glaring at her, as if she'd already betrayed him, mated Sesshomaru and he'd marked her…. Which of course wasn't the case…Kouga walked in shortly after and he and Inuyasha shared a look, which only Sesshomaru noticed…

Kagome sat down and Sesshomaru sat next to her, she cleared her throat and then started to speak, which was something that Inuyasha **DID NOT** like……

"Now everyone, yesterday I was telling Inuyasha that I **DARE** him to tell **HIS **Kikyo that he didn't want her anymore…" Kagome started.

"But you know that he'd never say that, Kagome." Sango said softly. "Even if he had."

Kagome nodded at Sango. Inuyasha just growled at the both of them. 'Females were so…so….Argh…' he thought.

" I'd said for him to tell Kikyo that he will love me…. And only me…." She continued, and at this Sesshomaru growled. "I hate 'beating around the bush' with all of you…' " Kagome said, sighing. "But the truth is that Inuyasha I've had just about enough of you." He was about to say something to her and she just shook her head.

"No you see you don't understand, I've always seen to others before myself and I wasn't being fair to myself…." "Inuyasha I've walked countless miles with you, looking for the jewel that will only cause more hatred and pain to others."

"You still cannot see that there are other things, other people…that are more important.." "I've trailed after you only out of loyalty to complete what I broke."

"You aren't the only one that has loved…. And lost Inuyasha." She said softly…trailing off.

No one said anything for a moment, everyone trying to let this new information 'sink in.' Inuyasha wasn't accustomed to Kagome's aloof and indifferent behavior and he looked shocked to say the least, to see Kagome behave as such.

Kouga was more than angry to say the least, losing Kagome to Inuyasha was one thing but to Inuyasha's half-brother, the enemy, the cold-hearted, emotionless lord of the west? Kagome was going to end up just like him!!! He just had to save her cause if Sesshomaru marked her…. She'd be miserable and empty for the rest of her life……..

" Kagome, I won't let you love him!!!" Kouga said angrily. "You'll become one of him, you'll die from boredom! You won't even be able to leave him, cause a mark is like a forever thing!"

"Whoever said I liked Sesshomaru?" Kagome said calmly.

_-Silence- _

_-More silence- _

"Then…." Kouga said, only to be cut off by Kagome herself.

"I don't **JUST** love him Kouga…." She said. "I **ADORE** him as well….."

"I've had just about enough of this wench!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha telling him to shut it or else but Inuyasha paid him no heed.

"First you're off in la-la land smooching with him!" "And now you're declaring that you adore him?!" "Even that 'Hobo' guy is better than Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha said finally.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, seething with anger he'd never felt before…not this much anyway and said through clenched teeth, "Sesshomaru you take you're lordly ass back to the west and we'll pretend this never happened….."

Sesshomaru didn't respond to Inuyasha.

"Even if he left Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, "I promised him, well we were playing a game and I lost so then I suppose….." She was cut off by Inuyasha's angry growl, which freaked everyone out except Sesshomaru, who'd expected this anyway…. His brother was such a 'drama queen.'

_(A/N: ha-ha!! Sorry Couldn't resist putting this in…..) _

"Inuyasha." Miroku said in a firm voice. "Inuyasha, Calm down." Sango was currently holding Miroku's arm, in a death grip….. She'd never seen Inuyasha this scary and the strange thing was that he hadn't even turned into a full demon….

"Inuyasha." Kagome began again. "It's not my fault if he likes me err…right?" she said lamely.

"How do you know he's not gonna use you and then throw you away?" Kouga said angrily.

"How do I know that you'd do the same to me Kouga?" Kagome said, shutting Kouga up.

Kagome then looked at everyone and then said, "A heart is only so big, and everyone needs to know that there are only a certain amount of blows a person can take…..a certain amount of pain one can withstand……Why would one be jealous, why would one be angry if another male came along?"

_-Silence- _

Kagome had an idea that most everyone agreed with what she had just said.

"Do you wish the best for me Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly.

"Of course Kagome…. Always…. I…." Inuyasha began. She shook her head and he quieted down.

"I'm not an evil person Inuyasha." She said. "I sympathize with you, when you lost you're beloved, Kikyo." " You had become blinded when you saw me as Kikyo, you're heartache for losing her, had become you're obsession."

"The object you desired would never be yours….." "The one I wanted would never be mine…because he loved another….." she broke off suddenly and stared at the ground. Sesshomaru rubbed her back, understanding her pain. The love his mother wanted from Inutaisho had been directed towards another…. And always would be, towards the human wench, Izayomi. He had just been a formality…. The heir the west needed… Yes, he knew what it was like to be alone and feel the burn of rejection…..

"Right then…." Sango said, "So what game were you two playing…. That you lost at Kagome?"

'Err….' Kagome thought.

"Truth or dare…." Sesshomaru said flatly, seeing that Kagome wasn't about to answer anytime soon.

"**WHAT????!!!!!!!"** Inuyasha yelled, standing up. **"&$#$&" "$#$" " &$$#!!" **was heard from his mouth.

(A/N: A stream of curses)

"**AND YOU LOST!!!!!!???"** Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. "What are you good for you shard –detector?" "Oh wait, I know…..Baby..Ma--"

"Sit." Kagome said. And Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

(smash!!!)

"So what was up with all that **B.S **you threw at me yesterday?" Inuyasha said angrily, getting up from his crater. "What with killing and losing Kikyo…..You'll walk then you'll stay….."

"You sure you want to know Inuyasha???" Kagome said sweetly…….

_Lady Nefertiti : Sorry I hadn't meant to leave this off as a cliffhanger… _

_Anyway, please read and review!!!!_


	11. Lady Kagome

_Chapter 11: Lady Kagome….. _

Last time: "You sure you want to know Inuyasha???" Kagome said sweetly…….

_-Kaede's hut-_

"Yes Damnit!! I want to know what the hell is up with your twisted mind lately!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"I won't let you kill my Kikyo for your foolish whims and wishes…you Wench!!!" Inuyasha said.

"And I won't let you go with Sesshomaru!" Kouga said glaring daggers at him.

Sesshomaru growled at him and said, "You two will cease your yelling and insolent behavior towards Kagome this instant …."

Inuyasha didn't know that she'd take it this far…..he thought she'd been lying the entire time. She hadn't even flinched when Inuyasha growled at her…..but perhaps that was because Sesshomaru was sitting right by her and wouldn't hesitate to rip his throat out.

"What I meant, Inuyasha was that, I'm sure you are aware that Kikyo makes me angry to no end." "You're countless uses of profanity and names you have labeled me with are not very endearing or touching, at least to me anyway."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and he looked at the ground. He knew, he had always acted out on impulse, but really never bothered to actually know what he was saying…He didn't notice Kagome lay a hand on Sesshomaru's arm as she spoke, but Miroku and Sango did. It just seemed so natural for them…. Like they'd been doing it for years….

'Yes,' Sango thought. 'Kagome could use Sesshomaru's support as she talks to Inuyasha…'

Kouga however wasn't fazed. "But Kagome, since all of us know that you're clearly…no better really **ARE** my woman…."

Sesshomaru growled as poison glowed from his hand…of all the! the gall of that Wolf….He will die **NOW!**

"Inuyasha," Kagome began in soft voice. "I don't hate you." "I think I deserve a life outside of jewel shards, outside of always trying to be killed even though I didn't do anything and…." "And a life away from you're behavior and Koga's claims…." She finished.

Sesshomaru couldn't agree with her more. It didn't sit well with Sesshomaru that Kagome was claimed by two other males. Obviously she had no intention of mating with either of them. He'd never hesitated to kill anyone male or female, especially if they got in his way…..

"I have a duty, I understand that." "And I intend to keep it and complete it." "I will not wait around for you anymore Inuyasha, I have grown to understand that there are sometimes when a person must step back and hold their ground, saying that they'd had enough…."

"When I said I'd stay with you, I meant that I'd stay with you until the shards were completed." "And now I see that my job is done already…."

Everyone gave her a strange look. The jewel wasn't whole yet……

"Inuyasha, I want you to be happy, I want you to be loved…. Just as that is my wish, for me to be happy." "I know now that I cannot find it with you…." She whispered.

"Kagome, I'm sorry…" Inuyasha started.

"As am I Inuyasha…As am I…" she said.

"And Kouga, I wish you the best of luck as well…. Find someone to love, who will love you back…. And forget me, because it was NEVER meant to be….."

"Ayame has pined for you and still does….So many other demonesses as well, but you have been blinded by just me…."

_(A/N: Kagome's on a roll here!!) _

Sango and Miroku watched silently as this conversation went on. Sango nodded every once in a while, agreeing with Kagome. She'd never find Happiness with Inuyasha nor Kouga.

"The object you desired would never be yours Inuyasha…" Kagome started again. "The one whom I pined for, the one I wanted…. Would never be mine…because he loved another….."

Inuyasha cringed as she said that. Her voice so calm and clear, as if she knew what she was talking about. She took off her necklace and then handed it to him saying, "Inuyasha, all you need for the jewel to be complete are Kouga's shards, Kohaku's and Kikyo's."

"When you complete the jewel," Kagome continued, "Make a wish Inuyasha, Kikyo will live again, the other half of my soul will return to me and then the jewel will disappear forever." "It will no longer be in the past, present nor in anyone's body…." "I never intended to kill Kikyo in the first place…."

"Before I left…..I just wanted to make sure you still loved her….." Kagome said, voice cracking a little.

"Where will you go now Kagome?" Miroku asked her, obviously concerned, knowing that she'd never stick around the village. It would still hurt her to see Inuyasha and Kikyo all over each other. Inuyasha's love would return to him…alive and well, but it would leave yet another hole in Kagome's heart.

" Kagome, will you go to the future?" "You still must come see us once in a while though…." Sango said. "Oh the well…..it won't close will it?"

Kagome grinned and said, "Well you'll see a lot of me and you can even come visit me….."

Everyone gave her a curious look……..

"She will go home…." Sesshomaru said softly. "She will come home….with me."

Everyone gave him an incredulous look, save Kagome, who was now grinning like a little school-girl who'd just gotten a piece of candy…

(A/N: who cares about candy… when she got Sesshomaru!!! that's some candy!!! grins )

"No way!!!" Inuyasha said angrily, jumping up and glaring daggers at his hated elder brother. "You can have any other male, human or demon…. But not him!!!! Anyone else…just not him!!!!" "He cannot be your mate!!!!!!"

"But he loves me Inuyasha." Kagome said pouting. "And you're not my keeper…." "And don't you say a word Kouga…" She warned because he had just opened his mouth to say something.

_-Silence- _

That shut Inuyasha up…… 'He loves her?'

'He does not love her!' Kouga thought angrily.

Sesshomaru chuckled inwardly, this was amusing…..Kagome was confusing everyone.

Inuyasha's shoulders sagged as he sat down and Miroku spoke up. "Well I wish the both of you good luck and don't forget us and come visit…."

Sango nodded at that too.

"You wish them **_LUCK????"_** Inuyasha said. "Just where exactly do your loyalties lie monk????"

………Miroku shrugged and Sango giggled.

Sesshomaru stood up and held his hand out to Kagome, who took it, smiling into his oh-so-amber-eyes……

"No way in hell is this happening!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku sighed and hit him with his staff.

"Kagome!" Kouga whined. **(Bonk!!)** And Miroku knocked him out too……

With Inuyasha still lying on the ground, alongside Kouga, both yelling curses, Sango and Miroku waved goodbye to Kagome and Sesshomaru and told them to visit soon.

Holding hands Sesshomaru and Kagome walked out of the hut, ready to start a new life, ready to make memories….

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, grinning mischievously said, "Oh by the way, Love, I get the right side of the bed….." He raised his eyebrow in amusement, didn't respond but just tightened his grip on her hand.

She smiled inwardly and thought, 'So this is it huh?' 'One really didn't know what lay in the future for them….'

So now she was to be the Lady called Kagome……and it all started with a little game called _truth or dare_……

_**THE END !!! **_

_Lady Nefertiti: Yay!! My first fanfic completed!!! _

_Please read and review for this last chappie !!!! _


End file.
